My Kokoro
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She gave a lot for her wish on the jewel, sent away was the price of the wish. She now lives in a new world. It is there she is entangled in lies, death, blood and much more. It all started because the boy found her..


**_My Kokoro_**

**_Summary: She gave a lot for her wish on the jewel, sent away was the price of the wish. She now lives in a new world. It is there she is entangled in lies, death, blood and much more. It all started because the boy found her.._**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/Vocaloid_**

**_Series Of Vocaloid:_**

**_Daughter of Evil_**

**_Servant of Evil_**

**_Regret Message_**

**_Daugher of Green_**

**_Daughter of White_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Len...Kagome/Kaito?_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

When Kagome first woke up she knew she knew everything that had happened, was real. It wasn't all a dream.

Looking around she saw she was in a flower field, a town lay not that far where she laid. She was no longer home.

…_.home.._

She was never going to be able to see them again. They were all out of her reach now, forever not being able to reunite with them.

Forever separated.

Kagome knew the consequences when she made the wish, but she also knew much good would come from the wish. For that wish to come true Kagome had to give up her right in her own world.

She was erased and thrown into another world, never to go back again. Never to have family or anything that had to do with her memories.

It was all gone.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as realization fully hit her. No matter how hard she tried the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Are you alright." Kagome snapped up from her laying position in the flowers and looked at the boy who was kneeling next to her. He had a worried expression on his face as he held a handkerchief out for her.

Kagome blinked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Milady?" the boy asked, worry becoming more clear on his face.

Kagome gave him a smile, even though she was crying, "I"m fine..." She could tell he didn't believe her has he held out the handkerchief for her to take.

She hesitantly took the piece of cloth, giving a small smile to the boy again. She willed the tears to stop, trying to think of happier things as she dabbed her eyes.

After a few moments the tears did die down as she now could look at the boy gain.

He gave her a smile, "Are you better now, Miss?"

Kagome nodded as she handed the handkerchief back to him, which he took and tucked into his front pocket.

"Thank You." Kagome muttered, she knew this boy didn't know her, but he stopped to see if she was alright anyway.

He had a kind heart.

Something Kagome hadn't seen in awhile.

"Do not mention it.." he smiled again as he held his hand out to her, so he could help her up. Kagome took the hand gratfully.

"Are you sure you are well?" He questioned, brushing a peice of his blond hair out of his eyes.

Kagome nodded, "I will be fine...thank you...um?" She didn't know his name, she couldn't really say thank you properly.

"Len, Milady." He supplied to for her.

"Then Thank You Len." Kagome paused, "And you don't have to call me Milady...Kagome will do just fine" She looked at him to see something flash in his eyes before a big smile graced his lips.

"Is there somewhere you are heading..." Len asked, "It isn't safe for a woman to be out this close to dusk without an escort."

Kagome didn't know what she would say to this, she had a feeling she would have to come up with something.

It wasn't like she really could tell the boy the truth.

'_Why do I always have to get myself into weird situations.' _Kagome though, she knew she was in a new world. She knew nothing about the said new world...

She also had nowhere to go...

So what could she tell him, Len. where she was going.

...she had no idea what to do...Kamil help her.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter...chapter two is already under way! I hope you all like this!**_

_**XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this! **_


End file.
